Extreme Wrestling League
When the World Pro Wrestling Federation (WPWF) was shut down for for good due to many hiarchy problems, we all saw the birth to a new elite, a new era. The Extreme Wrestling League. On Friday, November 3rd, 2008, Dominique Blair came up with a plan to get his World Pro Wrestling Federation off of the ground. That plan was giving the WPWF not only a new approach, but a new name. It was from then on that the WPWF was to be known as the Extreme Wrestling League... Federation Biography On a rainy friday night, while contemplating a plan to make his WPWF a perfect Federation, Dominique Blair couldn't think of any idea but to start fresh. That was when he came up with a new name and whole new federation, the Extreme Wrestling League. Blair waisted little time at getting the ball rolling when it came to the EWL. Establishing a sturdy gameplan and gathering members at an early time. From the very beginning, we saw a few faces from the now deceased WPWF enter the EWL, some included the first ever EWL World champion, Andrew Warren, former World champion, Cash Jeremy and former Intercontinental champion, Jeff Hardy. Also a mix of fresh faces, ranging from Damage, Johnny Ringo, and Tyler Tomko. Although, even though the EWL sounded smoothly, it was truly a disaster, leading up to the abrupt releasings of Cash Jeremy, Andrew Warren, Johnny Ringo, Apocalypse, Tyler Tomko, and among a few more, it seemed that the EWL had no business even being a lively federation. Constantly having his federation mocked, Dominique Blair took what the naysayers had to say with a grain of salt. But doing so was not going to be easy whatsoever because Blair just couldn't find his way out of the tunnel. Even having his federation called "a peice of shit" by former affiliate owner of the ECWF, Rock N Roll god. But through it all, Dominique Blair knew that the one day where his EWL was eventually going to rise up through the ranks. That day was February, 8, 2008. AAfter three months of doubt and disbelief in walked whom is now the self-proclaimed "Hardcore MVP" Troy Gafgen. But he didn't come alone, because with him came Marquise Gomez, "The Original". Things were beginning to look bright for Blair as many new faces besides Marquise and Troy entered the EWL. Blair witnessed the arrival of long time friend and previous arch nemesis in many different federations, Remo, and also Sadistic, Drake Phoenix, and the first ever EWL diva, Lindsey Calloway, alongside another diva by the name of Kaylie Pheonix, Drake's little sister... But Blair's taste of glory was about to go rotten as unsuspected problems bombarded into his life, causing him to vacate himself from his most prized posession, the EWL. Weeks later, Blair returned only to see his EWL reduced to nothing. Deciding not to waste any time, Blair got back to running th EWL, where things slowly began to pick up once more, as we saw the arrivals of new faces such as Chris England, "King Cobra" Chad Vargas, Nick Geb, Mike Williams, Spike Love, only to list a select few... As things got back to normal, and the EWL expanded, the federation was on the verge of arriving the grandest stage of them all, Wrestlemania 1... But as Mania came and went, the week following it was nothing but supreme chaos, as we saw the departures of Drake Phoenix, Michael Santiago, Shane Knight, and "RMF" Robert Michael Freeman. But as this would seem as a bad thing, the EWL seemingly became stronger with the departures as we saw the rises of Chris Legend, The Flock, Jeff Hardy and Chad Vargas, amongst more... But once again, chaos would strike as Blair was once again forced to vacate the EWL, but this time, there was one man who wouldn't see the company he loved fall to ashes. That man was Mike Williams, receiving tremendous help from multiple EWL superstars who decided to stay, Williams helped keep the EWL going strong until Blair returned in early July. But during the time, we saw the departures of Nick Geb, Remo, and Loco, who all left us on good terms... But apart from the heartbreak, we saw triumph as Chris Legend, Chad Vargas, Shelly*B, Lindsey Calloway, Marquise, Troy Gafgen and new comer, Kevin Bourne all spotted their first tastes of Extreme Wrestling League gold (Second for Marquise, Chris Legend, and Chad Vargas ; Third for Troy Gafgen... Since then, the EWL's been seeing nothing but triumph and victory as we proudly stand bearing our slogan to the entire E-Federation world, "The Extreme Wrestling League: Better than the rest since day one!" because throughout all of the adversity, the pain, the heartache, we've been able to stand tall against all the haters, naysayers, and onlookers, and hopefully that would be in years to come as well. Championships/Current Champions *EWL World Championship- Chad Vargas *EWL Intercontinental Championship- Vacant until Pain & Suffering *EWL United States Championship- Kevin Bourne *EWL Television Championship- Troy Gafgen *EWL Tag Team Championships- Cell Block 4 (Stab Master Arson & MC Gusto) *EWL Women's Championship- Shelly*B *complete EWL Championship histories Staff *Dominique Blair - Dom hit the E-fedding scene a few years back, being mentored by Johnny Marquez, who's also known as Loco, Dom has what it takes to be both a skillfull RP'er and makes one hell of a President. As owner of the EWL, Dom's done everything. From writing results and posting cards week in and week out, as well as RP'ing as both Jeff Hardy and Mickie James. *Ian M - Ian joined the EWL early 2008, and took control making a great temporary fed owner in Dom's absence. Everyone in the EWL takes a special liking to Ian and his friendly personality alog with his unique style of RP'ing. Ian teams up each week with Dom to write results and give card ideas. *Trent Medlow - Trent's always had the nack to become someone who would be known. With his amazing RP'ing skills, his outstanding personality, and his will to make a name for himself (which he already has), Trent will be remembered in the EWL for years to come. Trent writes results whenever asked to, and is always willing to help, and moderates the forums. *Ted- Ted joined the EWL alongside his longtime buddy, Mike Williams. Ted posses an RP style that many wish to posses, his humerous parodies that can always take a turn for either the better or worst always keeps his readers at the edge of their feet. Ted writes the weekly Livewire, and results whenever needed. *Chris Holloway- Chris uses the very rare and hard to use RP'ing style of first person view, and has established himself as one of the most infamous and friendly members of the EWL. Chris moderates multiple OOC boards alongside the RP board and gives compelling storyline ideas. *T. Gafgen- Troy has certainly earned himself a name in the EWL as a US, TV, and tag team champion (holding more championships than anyone else in the EWL, at this point) and is never someone to complain, always has a happy mentality. Troy is kind of a storyline staff worker, as Dwayne Blair's main right hand man, but helps with results (sometimes). Weekly Show(s) *Saturday Night Inferno- The EWL's weekly show is saturday night Inferno. It is filmed every saturday night and appears live on Spike TV. Inferno is filmed in the Los Angeles, California staples center, close to the Extreme Wrestling League headquarters. Inferno occasionaly tours the country for special dates and events, but plans to keep the Los Angeles staples center it's beloved home. Hall Of Fame *The Extreme Wrestling League hall of fame is yet to be unveiled on November 3rd, 2008, the EWL's one year anniversary and the annoucing of the first EVER hall of fame class. This year's class still remains a mystery and the select few who are destined to be placed in the class, are totally unaware. Only time (November, 3rd, 2008. Set your calendars!) will tell who's destiny in the EWL will be at somewhat of a, well "legendary" status... Active Roster * *Freddie Blassie *Green Bastard *JBL *Jeff Hardy *Johnny Storm *Johnny Westfall *Kevin Bourne *Lemmy Campbell *Lindsey Calloway *Marquise *MC Gusto *Mickie James *Mike Mustaine *Mike Williams *Shannon Moore *Shelly*B *Smekal *Spike Love *Stab Master Arson *SunnyDay *Troy Gafgen Tag Teams *Evolution-Marquise; Troy Gafgen *The Flock (Original)-Spike Love; Mike Williams *Cell Block 4-MC Gusto; Stab Master Arson *The beatdown express (deceased)-Chad Vargas; Chris England Stables *Evolution-Lindsey Calloway; Troy Gafgen; Marquise *The Flock- Mike Williams; Spike Love; Chris Legend *The beatdown F'N express (deceased)-Chad Vargas; Chris England; Chris Legend Monthly Pay-Per-Views *January-New Year's wish *February-World Domination *March-Trapped *April-"The Grandest stage of 'em all" Wrestlemania *May-Spring Fever *June-Heatwave *July-High Noon (Formely Known As Independance Day) *August-Pain and Suffering *September-September To Dismember *October-Fright Night *November-Bleed it out *December-Violent Night Category:American federations